


FIC: Everything is a Choice

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encapsulation of pre-series events in poetry-like format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Everything is a Choice

**Everything is a Choice**

Young love, happy laughter, carefree days.

Clasped hands, frantic kisses, heated embraces.

Plans for the future.

A call. The heed.

Love versus loyalty.

Honor and glory versus love and marriage.

Angry eyes, hurt eyes, tear-filled eyes.

One last kiss. One last hug. One last word.

Goodbye.

The long voyage.

Scorching days, freezing nights.

Thirst, hunger, exhaustion.

Honor but no glory.

Wound, pain, blood, fever, dreams.

_Home!_

England. Locksley. Marian.

The return.

Terror. Injustice. Corruption.

Taxes. Starvation. Despair.

Fool. Sacrifice. Honorable.

Outlawed.

Rob from the rich, give to the poor.

Different directions.

A choice.

No choice.

Everything is a choice.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
